Goodbye Arale-chan, Bye-Cha! See You Later!
'Goodbye Arale! Bye-cha, See You Later!! '(さよならアラレちゃん バイチャ！またねー!! Sayonara arare chan baicha! mataneii!!) is the 44th and final episode of the fifth season of Dr. Slump & Arale-chan and the 243rd episode overall, as well as the series finale. Synopsis Today is the final episode for Dr. Slump!! All of the characters will be in this episode so all the people in the Village are so excited! Senbei is planning to invent something to surprise everyone.... Plot In the start of the episode, Midori is upset about how much she's aged (a bit of joke as she looks almost identical to how she did in the start of the show.) Arale helps her with some kind words and Senbei announces that he has almost finished his greatest invention yet. He is working on creating a spaceship to lead Penguin Village into a new age of space exploration. Arale goes off to school. On her way, she runs past a fishing Donbe who waves her out in his last appearance in the anime. As usual, she slams into Gala and Pagos' police cruiser, blasting them into the horizon. While at school, she excitedly tells her friends about Senbei's new invention. Meanwhile Senbei is putting the finishing touches on his rocket with the Gatchan and Turbo. He dresses up and dances with the Gatchan in different costumes to express his excitement. While finishing up, Mame overhears some spectators and accidentally misinterprets what they're saying. She believes that Senbei has just completed a giant missile and goes into a panic. She runs through the town informing everyone of Senbei's missile and the soon everyone in Penguin Village is panicking. The panic is soon subdued when Arale goes around town to announce that Senbei is going to show his new invention which is a rocket, not a missile. This announcement soon gets on the news and a germaphobe and scared Toriyama watches and panics because of space germs. Meanwhile, Arale goes all over Penguin Village informing old enemies and old friends of the unveiling of the rocket. Characters from all throughout the series show up on their way to the site. Finally the time to launch the rocket into space arrives. A massive crowd consisting of the most minor and most significant characters stands nervous, anticipatory, excited and unsure. Senbei begins speaking on what a momentous and glorious achievement the launching of his new rocket shall be. His speech is interrupted by a horrified Akira Toriyama. A joke about their likeness is made because they're both based on the exact same person. Senbei doesn't heed Toriyama's advice and decides to go ahead with the launch anyway. The rocket shoots off into the sky and then comes back down and a small celebratory robot pops out. The whole crowd becomes furious as they have all gathered to see such a simple and stupid event. The whole crowd starts attacking Senbei. The ending shots begin with various characters saying their goodbyes. Tsukutsun confesses his love to Akane. After all the primary characters have said their pieces, a wideshot pans out of all the characters featured throughout the series and every cheers with one big send off. Trivia *Part way through the episode Arale screams out into space to tell everyone about Senbe's showing of his new invention. Her screams go out into space where they reach a small child in a bubble. Coincidentally, Toriyama's next large project, the Dragon Ball series, centers around a character who was sent to Earth from outerspace as a baby. *On the original broadcast, there is a preview for the first episode of Dragon Ball, followed by the end credits. This is because it was the replacement in timeslot. Gallery SenbeiS7.png|Senbei excited about his new invention GatchanGTurbo2.png|Gatchan and Turbo watching the news GatchanGSenbei2.png|Senbei dancing with the Gatchan in excitement AoiGTaroTsururin3.png|Taro, Aoi and Tsun learning of the missile AraleS7.png|Arale jumping into space GokuS.png AraleGTrampire.png|Arale telling Trampire of Senbei's great unveiling AkaneGTsukutsun.png|Tsukutsun professing his love to Akane AraleGObotchaman3.png|Arale and Obotchaman riding on a giant animal Group +Suno and Toy.png|Various characters assembling for the launch ParzanGsuppaman.png|Parzan and Suppaman angry about the boring launch Group Eryone.png|Top part of the huge group shot Group Hude.png|Lower part of the huge group shot Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Senbei episodes Category:Canon Episode